The Awakening of her Pain
by NinjaNeko13
Summary: The monster inside me is the reason why I suffer, why I'm lonely, and also why I would never give up! R&R Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**NinjaNeko13: This new story has always been on my mind for awhile and I would like to see if you like it too.**

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT!**

**NinjaNeko13: Can you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Naruto: Sure, NinjaNeko13 does not own Naruto**

**NinjaNeko13 & Naruto: ENJOY!**

**The Awakening of her Pain: Chapter 1**

It was a sunny breezy afternoon and team 7 just got back from their C ranked mission in the Land of Waves. They were currently sparring with each other one on one. Naruto was against Sasuke and Sakura against Kakashi. They sparred vigorously for 20 minutes then took a break sitting under the shade. Naruto and Sasuke were having their glaring contests while Sakura was speaking to Inner.

(Sakura & Inner's POV)

'**Hey, you okay?'**

'*sigh* yeah'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Inner... Do you think I'm weak?'

'**What? No! You are very strong! What made you think that?'**

'Well…I didn't do much during the Land of Waves mission, that's one thing'

'**You weren't ready for it, even you know that'**

'Whatever'

'…'

'…'

'**You still worried about that dream aren't you'**

'Yeah, is it possible for her to come out?'

'**Um…it's possible, but you shouldn't worry, as long the seal is strong then she won't be able to get out'**

'So it's possible that she can come out and cause a rampage, and kill those who are near me right?'

'…**yeah, but as long you are conscious and no one enters our body it's impossible'**

'Oh ok, I feel better now, thanks'

'**No problem and your friends are calling you'**

(Normal POV)

Sakura looked up at the boys confused "Huh, what?"

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok? We were trying to get your attention for 5 minutes!" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff" I said.

"Well okay, now we are going to work on special techniques for training today" Kakashi-sensei announced.

"Me First!" Naruto yelled then ran to the middle of the training grounds.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 100 clones of Naruto appeared with grins on their faces. Kakashi-sensei made one clone of himself then Naruto started to it. Naruto did multiple combos on the clone then it disappeared.

"Good, Sasuke your next"

Sasuke switched spots with Naruto then fought with Kakashi clone. 2 minutes later he beat the clone then sat back down.

"Good, Sakura your turn"

(Sakura's POV)

I stood up then walked towards the middle, while talking to Inner.

'**You want to do our new move?'**

'Yeah'

I stood in front of clone Kakashi and waited for sensei to say go.

"GO!" Kakashi said then I did a hand sign.

"INNER RELEASE!" a light figure started to come out of my body and looked exactly like me but the outfit was black with the Haruno sign white. We looked at each other then smirked then turned back at the clone. We started to giggle then turn into pink/black cherry blossom petals it flew around the clone so it can't see the outside or anyone can see inside. Me and Inner appeared on the opposite sides of the petal circle then threw a kunai in the air. We got out another kunai then dashed into the circle twice. The kunais that we threw in the air flew down into the circle then the cherry blossoms disappeared. The clone was on the ground with several cuts and 2 kunais lodged into his back. It poofed away then we walked back to the shade without noticing the stares we were getting.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks" we said in unison.

"Sakura-chan! Cool looking clone!" Naruto complimented us.

"**You baka! I'm not a clone, I'm a spirit, there's a difference" Inner said.**

"Wait, so you mean that Sakura has two spirits" Kakashi asked.

"**Um…yeah sure" **Inner and I looked at each other. Kakashi looked at us suspiciously.

"Is there anymore-"Inner cut him off.

"**Sorry, got to go, Sakura is running out of chakra with me here"** Inner looked at them then stood up. She disappeared into my body then the boys looked at me.

"Dammit Inner" I whispered.

"Sakura-"I cut him off by standing up and stretching.

"*fake yawn* look at the time, I got to get some sleep, see ya" I walked away with my hands behind my back.

(Normal POV)

Kakashi watched Sakura as she left then told the others that they can leave. He left to the Hokage tower to talk about Sakura.

*knock, knock*

"Enter" Hokage-sama said. Kakashi walked in then bowed to Hokage-sama.

"Kakashi, do you need something?" Hokage-sama asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I can look at one of my students file" Kakashi asked.

"Which one?" Hokage-sama asked.

"Sakura Haruno" Kakashi answered.

"Aa, good student" Hokage-sama said then took out Sakura's folder, he handed it over to Kakashi. Kakashi scanned it then handed it back.

"May I ask why you wanted to see her records?" Hokage-sama asked putting the folder back.

"Something interesting happened at training today" Kakashi answered.

"What happened at training?" Hokage-sama asked.

"Well we met Sakura's other spirit today" Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

"….other spirit?" Hokage-sama said with doubt.

"Yep, and I was wandering if you know anything interesting of her background" Kakashi asked.

"I do but I can't tell you, I promised her I won't tell anyone, you have to ask her not me" Hokage-sama said sadly.

"Ok" Kakashi bowed then left.

(On the Hokage Mountain, Sunset)

Sakura was standing on the Hokage Mountain looking at the sunset while talking to Inner.

'It has been 6 years since it happened hasn't Inner'

'**You know it wasn't your fault right'**

'Yeah, but I miss them'

A lone tear fell down her cheeks and landed on her palm. She looked at her hand then clenched her fist.

'Never again! I will never hurt my loved ones ever again!'

"Sakura" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Hokage-sama. He walked next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he said looking at the sunset.

"Do you want the truth or a comfortable lie?" Sakura said looking at the sunset.

"Either way I would know how you really feel" he smiled. Sakura chuckled then sadly smiled.

"You always have" she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you" Sakura said. Hokage-sama looked at her confused.

"What for?" Sakura looked at the remaining of the sunset with silent tears.

"For always being there for me, cheering me up whenever I feel down, and plus you've always been like a grandfather to me" he gave Sakura a side hug.

"And you've always been a granddaughter to me" They both looked at the disappearing sun.

**NinjaNeko13: Hi guys**

**Naruto: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR ALL THIS TIME YOU HAD YOUR READERS WORRIED SICK, PLUS YOU HAVE'NT HAD ANY RAMEN FOR A MONTH!**

**NinjaNeko13: I know and I am incredibly sorry I had an idea of a new story and I wanted to type it before I forget and… and… NinjaNeko13 IS A GOOD GIRL! (Starts to cry)**

**Naruto: Please forgive her and review so she stops crying please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NinjaNeko13: Hi guys! I'm feeling a lot better right now because I just finished a trilogy. Anyway, here is the disclaimer, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: HN**

**NinjaNeko13: Can you please do the disclaimers?**

**Sasuke: HN**

**NinjaNeko13: *sigh* I guess it's true that strong non-Emo people that don't have chicken-ass hair can do disclaimers, oh well, I wonder where Itachi is?**

**Sasuke: NinjaNeko13 does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, you happy now?**

**NinjaNeko13: Very, now enjoy this chapter**

The Awakening of her Pain**: Chapter 2**

Team 7 was at the bridge waiting for their late teacher again.

"Where is he!? I swear one day I'm going burn his porn right in front of him while eating ramen" Naruto said while going into his wild fantasies. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him weird then went back to their own business.

~10 minutes later~

"Yo" Kakashi said.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi said.

"A.K.A you were reading your porn" Naruto accused.

"*sigh* I'm offended that you think that" Kakashi said.

"Kaka-sensei, we all know that was what you were doing" Sakura said irritated.

"I'm sad that you guys don't have faith in me" Kakashi fake cried.

"That's because you never gave us a reason to" Sasuke said.

"Alright, you got me there, anyway I came late because I was getting you something" Kakashi said while searching through his pouch.

"A YEAR SUPPLY OF RAMEN!?" Naruto guessed.

"No, something better" Kakashi smiled.

"*gasp* A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF RAMEN WITH AN ADDITIONAL PACK OF RAMEN!?" Naruto said drooling.

"No, I got you guys applications" Kakashi said breaking Naruto's heart.

"THAT'S IT!?" Naruto complained.

"Yes, now if you would like to participate then that's your choice, you don't have to if you don't want to. When you are done turn it into the Hokage then go to the Academy, later" Kakashi said then poofed away.

"I am so doing this, Dattebayo" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"HN" Sasuke grunted then walked away. Sakura walked away also, deep in thought.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

'**We are so doing this, right Outer?'**

'Yeah, but first we need to prepare'

'**By doing what exactly?'**

'First, we need to get a new outfit'

'**Okay'**

'Then we need to train'

'**Alright, let's go shopping!'**

I ran to the ninja outfit store.

~2 hours later~

"*sigh* finally done, now I can finally start training" I said while putting my clothes away. After I finished I ran to the training fields. When I got there I saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" she looked at me surprised.

"S-sakura-san?"

"Call me Sakura; anyway you want to train together?" I asked.

"U-um, s-sure Sakura" she smiled.

We trained on our Taijutsu skills for 7 hours straight then meditated.

"That was fun, we should train together again soon, Hinata" I smiled

"Y-yeah that would be fun" she smiled

"Want to go get lunch?" I asked

"Sure" she said then we walked to a dango shop. We talked and ate for an hour then we parted ways. I got back to my apartment then to a nice shower. After I got out I checked the time, it was 6:10 pm. 'Time for dinner' I thought then got dressed. I walked to my fridge and saw that it was empty.

I sighed "I guess I have to have takeout or something" I put on my shoes, grabbed some money and keys then walked out the door.

I walked for a few minutes until I heard Naruto's voice in Ichiraku's. I walked inside then smiled.

"I knew you would be here" I smiled. He turned around surprised.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" he asked while I sat next down next to him.

"I ran out of food at my place, so I decided to eat takeout or something" I explained.

"Oh" he said.

"Hello Miss, what would you like?" Teuchi asked.

"Teriyaki Beef, please"

"Coming right up" he went back to the kitchen.

"So, you excited about the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…yea sure I guess" I said hesitantly. Naruto noticed this then asked me worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried" I answered truthfully.

"Worried about what?"

"That you might kick everybody's butt at the exam" I said trying to change the subject. Luckily he went with it and started to gloat. My food arrived then I started to eat while Naruto babbled. We talked and ate for another 30 minutes then headed to our own apartments.

When I got home I went straight to bed, and fell into deep slumber.

(Sakura's Dream)

"_**I'll get out soon and when I do, everyone's dead!"**_

"_**Sakura, what's wrong?"**_

"_**Don't worry, I'll protect you guys"**_

"_**SASUKE, STOP!**_

"_**AAAAHHHH"**_

"_**INO, NO!"**_

…

…

…

"_**Hehehe, I told you I'll get out, now time for them to DIE"**_

"_**SAKURA! Stop!"**_

"_**S-SAKURA W-WHAT HAPPENED?"**_

…

…

…

"_**She woke up, that's what happened"**_

…

(End of Sakura's Dream)

I bolted up covered in sweat and panting. It was sunrise outside and I could hear birds singing. I wiped my face then got up to take a shower. I stripped off my close and got into a cold shower. I stared off into space as the water drizzled on me. My mind kept on going back to that nightmare.

"_**I'll get out soon and when I do, everyone's dead!" **_

'This is not good' I thought worried.

"_**SASUKE, STOP!**_

"_**AAAAHHHH"**_

'What would happen to Sasuke?'

"_**INO, NO!"**_

'And how is Ino involved in this'

"_**Hehehe, I told you I'll get out, now time for them to DIE"**_

'All I know is that she's coming and soon' I glared at the wall.

"_**Don't worry, I'll protect you guys"**_

'And I'm going to protect them all!'

~2 hours~

I walked to the Academy after turning in my application. When I got there I saw Sasuke and Naruto arguing again.

"I'm telling you, somebody got into my home and stole my ramen!"

"And why should I care?"

"Because ramen is- huh? SAKURA-CHAN!"

I waved at Naruto and forced a smile.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun" I said.

Naruto looked worried, he was about to say something until Kakashi poofed in front of us.

"So, you all came after all" he said looking at his porno book.

"Of course we all did! Believe it!"

"Well then, I'm glad" he smiled.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

"If one of you didn't show up, then none of you would have been able to participate" Kakashi explained.

"Oh, then I'm glad too" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, now to serious business, this exam is very tough. You may face life threatening challenges or be killed. So, before you all walk through that door I would like to say, Good Luck" he smiled then we opened the door. Before we step through he said.

"And one more thing" we looked back at him "I'm very proud of you guys" then he poofed away.

We all smiled/smirk then the door shut behind us.

Without us knowing it would change our lives forever.

**NinjaNeko13: Hello, thanks for reading!**

**Naruto: WHERE WERE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THEY WAITED!?**

**NinjaNeko13: No, how long?**

**Naruto: a very long time**

**NinjaNeko13: Be specific please**

**Naruto: It's longer than the pole shoved up in Sasuke's ass**

**NinjaNeko13: …**

**Naruto: …**

**NinjaNeko13: I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! … AGAIN**

**Naruto: Well, please forgive her she's sounds really sorry**

Question of the chapter:

What's your Superpower?


	3. Please read!

**NekoNinja13 here! Sorry for my absence lately, I have LOTS of homework and had to study for midterms. BUTT! I WILL BE BACK SOON! BELIEVE IT! They made be shorter than usual but bare with me now I haven't wrote in a long time. **

**So stay aware of new chapters!**

**I'LL BE BACK 8{**


End file.
